Harvest is generally a very busy time of year for those in the agriculture industry. Time and efficiency are important factors for a successful harvest. The task requires use of many resources, including equipment and personnel. For example, a typical grain harvest operation includes at least one combine to remove a crop from a field, but more often includes approximately three combines per field. Usually, each combine dispenses harvested product into a grain wagon, which a tractor pulls alongside the combine. Generally, the grain cart includes a means for removing the grain from the cart and depositing it into an apparatus that will transport the grain to a permanent or semi-permanent destination, such as a grain elevator, biofuel plant, or grain bin. Such apparatuses include, but are not limited to, grain wagons and semi-trucks.
Most farms are measured in sections of land, with a section being approximately one square mile, and one quarter section being a common farm size. One quarter section is approximately 160 acres. Most agricultural operations require three combines to harvest a quarter section of grain. Accordingly, the harvest task requires three combine operators as well as three tractor operators to pull grain wagons alongside the combines. Moreover, operators are required for the trucks and grain wagons used to transport the harvested grain to a destination. Hence, harvest is a labor and personnel intensive activity that must be completed in a short time.
One semi-permanent destination for a harvested product, such as a harvested grain product, is a surge bin. A surge bin is a large, yet portable, grain storage apparatus for use during harvest. The surge bin is placed in a field to be harvested. Once the combines fill their respective grain carts, the grain carts unload into the surge bin via means such as an auger or belt conveyer. The surge bin holds the grain until a transport apparatus, such as a truck or grain wagon, is available to move the product to a destination located outside of the field. At such time as a transport apparatus becomes available, the harvested product is moved to same. In addition, surge bins are useful for co-ops and elevators to store product. One means for moving harvested material from the surge bin is by an auger.
Traditionally, augers are stationary devices, although some agricultural augers have the ability to pivot in a limited manner. Some agricultural augers pivot about a hinge, such as a piano hinge, to permit folding of an upper portion of the auger when not in use. However, when folded, these augers no longer permit material to be moved. Accordingly, in order to evenly distribute grain in a truck or wagon, one of the apparatuses must be moved. For example, when a grain cart is unloading into the trailer of a semi-truck, one or both of the grain cart and semi-truck must be moved to evenly distribute grain in the semi-truck. In another example, when moving grain from a stationary surge bin to the trailer of a semi-truck, the semi-truck must be moved during the loading process. This activity requires two operators, an operator for the surge bin auger and an operator to run the semi-truck.
An auger with limited pivotal movement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,344, which provides an auger device having an upper and lower auger. The lower auger is fixed to a grain cart, while the upper auger is capable of pivoting around a single axis. Although this provides for some movement of the auger, the auger described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,344 is only capable of movement in a circular arc. Accordingly, the prior art auger is unable to fill a transport apparatus, such as a semi-truck, from the same horizontal plane above the truck. Another auger with limited pivotal movement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,116, which provides an auger having a single auger length. The single auger length is capable of pivotal movement in two planes, allowing for front-to-back movement and up-and-down movement of the auger with respect to the grain cart to which it is attached. However, because of the limited, two-directional movement of the auger, the problems associated with the circular path discussed above are still present. Additionally, some augers of the prior art employ adjustable spouts or outputs to dispense material in a particular direction. However, these augers are not capable of a full range of movement, thus requiring movement or precise parking of an apparatus to be filled.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an auger assembly that is capable of a full range of three-directional motion, including, but not limited to, front-to-back, up-and-down, and in-and-out motions with respect to a material handling device to which it is attached. There is further a need in the art for a surge bin employing such an auger, which would eliminate the need for a second operator to facilitate the transfer of grain from the surge bin to a semi-truck or wagon. Such an auger would further have the ability to fill the long trailer of a semi-truck while moving along a straight path above the trailer, which allows for increased accuracy during the process. Furthermore, such an auger would have the ability to occupy any point in space above the trailer during filling without movement of the bin to which the auger is attached or the semi-truck.